1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a firing mechanism and in particular to a firing mechanism having increased firing pin energy for high acceleration applications.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The results of tests conducted by the Air Force on mid-air retrieval parachute systems revealed a need for high "g" reefing line cutters. The ability to withstand acceleration as high as 2,000 "g"s is required in such systems. The high "g" requirements presented a difficult design problem and it appeared that the 2,000 "g" upper limit might well be beyond the state-of-the-art. The design problem hinges on the fact that the currently used conventional firing mechanism, nearly optimized within the constraints of a maximum arming line pull force limitation of 35 pounds, can provide reliable performance only up to a 700 "g" maximum acceleration. In order to operate under 2,000 "g"s, a minimum firing pin force of 52 pounds would be required. This would increase the necessary line pull to 52 pounds, well over the maximum limit.